(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burr elimination device for a camshaft, and more particularly to a burr elimination device for a camshaft for eliminating burrs that are formed at an edge portion of a cam lobe in the grinding process of a camshaft.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle maker performs a large number of processes from material selection to mass production so as to fabricate one complete vehicle.
Particularly, a body of a component such as a camshaft, a crankshaft, and so on is formed through a casting process, and then the body further passes through a variety of processes to become a finished product.
The camshaft and crankshaft are made through the casting process, for example by pouring molten metal at a high temperature into a mold including an upper mold and a lower mold and then separating the upper mold and the lower mold.
The camshaft passes through a grinding process in which the surface thereof is ground in an engine fabrication line, and a burr is formed at an edge portion of the cam lobe in this process.
Further, when a brush-type burr elimination tool is used to eliminate the burr (de-burr), scratches are formed on the surface of the cam lobe such that the quality of the camshaft is deteriorated.
In addition, when there are position tolerances or position differences between the cam lobes, the burr elimination efficiency is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.